The Second Prophacy
by thechocolatemarauder
Summary: AU- Harry is unsuccessful and Voldemort is ruling not only England, but the entire world. The world has one last hope, the three Potter children. With the help of the Order, will they succeed where their father failed? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Still Hope

Hogsmead was its usual quiet for this time of night. The only sounds that could be heard were those of the Death Eater guards as they patrolled the streets, suspecting to find what they usually found, nothing. So, of course they missed the tall, cloaked figure hidden under one of the park benches. After a quick glance to check for any Death Eaters enforcing the curfew, the figure hurried into The Shrieking Shack.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall," a young man's voice greeted as she entered what was to be the temporary headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The voices owner and sole occupant of the room was a dark skinned, high-cheek boned, and in his mid-thirties. Whether or not she would admit it, Minerva still had a difficult time believing he was on her side.

"Good evening, Blaise," she responded curtly, "and I'm no longer a professor."

Blaise made to answer but was interrupted by the door of the magically protected force opening. In stepped a sullen Ron Weasley and a teary Hermione Weasley. They were followed by the entirety of the Weasley family except for two. The first was George, who had passed away in the war a twenty years ago, the second and youngest of Arthur and Molly's children, was the reason the Order was risking their lives to attend this meeting.

The door opened again and in stepped a very disheveled Kingsley Shackobalt , Filius Flitwick, and Neville Longbottom. The last and final members of the order to arrive were three twenty year olds. The first of these was none other than Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin himself. He was followed by a sharp looking young brunette boy with amber eyes and a slightly pointed chin and a girl with bleached hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"Now that everyone is hear," Kingsley's voice broke through the tense silence, "we need to discuss what needs to be done about the loss of our two order members."

Hermione began to sob uncontrollably as Neville asked, "So…Harry and Ginny are really…they're really…it just can't be…"

No one said a word for a few tense minutes. Minerva still refused to believe it herself. How could Harry, who had fought so hard and endured so much, be defeated? He was the head of the Order, and, though Voldemort had gained control, he had never stopped fighting. Now he and Ginny were gone forever, like his parents and…

In a sudden panic, she practically screamed at Kingsley, "The children, where are the Potter children?"

Kingsley said nothing but instead moved aside to reveal Harry and Ginny's three children. They were luckily all safe and unscathed. Minerva vaguely wondered how they had managed such a great feet but had learned that with Potters, it was better not to ask.

"Our reason for being here isn't only to appoint a new head. We must also decide who will be granted the guardianship of the Potter children," Kingsley added.

Fred spoke this time, "Well, of course Kingsley should be leader."

There was a general nod of consent followed by an official unanimous vote of yes. However, when it came to the matter of the guardianship, things were not so easy to settle. Every Order member seemed to have their own reasons for raising them.

The Weasley's pointed out that they were family and should be in charge of them. Teddy added that he was practically the three children's older brother and therefore should raise them. As for Kingsley, he said he had the safest hideout.

"Actually, Kingsley, I am the only one of us not being hunted. Meaning that my home would be the safest," Blaise pointed out before continuing, "I think, for their safety, that we should split the three of them up." At last, the group agreed.

"So, who should take care of them?" The blonde, whose name was Naomi, asked again.

Blaise answered, "Well I should…"

"OH NO YOU WON"T, YOU DIRTY ROTTEN SLYTHERIN!" Ron Bellowed. "Hermione, tell him no. You know we can't trust him."

Hermione glanced at Ron and answered simply, "Harry trusted him and that's good enough as far as I'm concerned." Ron gave a defeated sigh but nodded.

They bickered for another full hour before a final decision was reached. James, the oldest at ten years old, who was lucky enough to have brow hair, hazel eyes, and not look like a Potter, was to stay with Teddy, Naomi, and Tyler (the brunette) and use the code name Jayden Porter.

Albus, who at eight looked like a mini replica of Harry without the glasses, was to stay with Blaise. Since Blaise was part of the nobility under Voldemort, he could simply claim the boy was the son of an old friend and have no question's asked. As for the issue of the looks, they had decided to use a small disillusion charm to make the eyes a more common shade of green and to give the hair an auburn tint. He was to go by Allen Evans.

As for the six-year-old Lilly, whose flaming hair and deep blue eyes made her blend in with the Weasley family, she was to stay with Percy and hi wife, Audrey. She was to claim the identity, Leanne Weasley, and say that she was a cousin who had lost her parents.

Everyone except the Potter's seemed content with this decision. They were all surprisingly quiet during the meeting. Lilly had clung tightly to James' sleeve as their fates were decided and had started to cry when the Order members attempted to separate them. They assured her that she would see her brothers again soon. But she knew in hr gut he would not see either of the boys for years to come. With one final look, the three departed in separate directions.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Minerva asked.

Kingsley nodded. "You very well know what the prophecy said. Those three children are a second chance for good and the world's only hope."

_End of Chapter One! Please R and R if you feel like it. Thanks and chapter two will be done ASAP. _


	2. Chapter 2

-1New Lives- Albus

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought it was a good idea. I was rooting for Voldemort because it would give us a better chance for a sequel series. Enjoy chapter 2! )_

Albus Potter had always been shy. This only made things go from bad to worse. A week ago he had been fine in hiding with his family until… Al cringed as two flashes of green light replayed themselves in his memory. The butterflies had been replaced by a brief sense of horror for a moment.

They returned as Blaise chose to break the uncomfortable silence. "I'm sure you'll see James and Lily soon," he patronized, "Besides, you'll have a great time at my manor. I have two children about your age and my wife will be thrilled to have you. It'll be fine."

He finished this with a hopeful smile which Al attempted to return. He knew the man was attempting to make him feel better but was glad as Mr. Zabini's broom touched down in front of a large, well kempt manor. Everywhere house elves bustled around, trimming the landscape, feeding the pet unicorns, and…

Al's heart skipped a beat. Before him stood a large shed full of every make of broomstick imaginable. Behind the shed, Al could see a large quidditch stadium which was currently occupied by two teams full of children who looked to be around Al's age.

"You like quidditch, I imagine. If you're anything like Harry you do," Blaise said spotting Al's gaze. Al nodded.

A women who Al assumed to be Mrs. Zabini came out from the kitchen with a politely puzzled look on her face. She looked rather nice and pretty, like a stereotypical mother. Nothing like his own mother, who had never managed to acquire her mother's cooking skills. Al was relieved when Blaise motioned one of the house elves to show him to his room well he explained the situation to his wife.

The elf looked far younger than the elf the Potters had owned at Grimauld Place. It half skipped as it lead him to the second floor. It opened one of the doors to reveal a large room decorated in green and silver. The bed was queen-sized and followed the green and silver color scheme. The elf pointed out the drawers filled with fresh robes for all occasions, the door to Al's spacious bathroom, and the books that lined the walls of his room. The creature then gave a quick bow and left adding that lunch would be in two hours.

_The three Potter siblings had returned home late and were surprised to find the door broken down. Al ran to the only downstairs room with a light on and glanced through the window. Their stood a ominous dark figure flanked by two dementors. His parents stood before the figure. Fear and panic began to rise in his as Al realized his parents were disarmed. He wanted to scream, to tell them to run but he couldn't._

Al woke with a start. It took a second to remember where he was. He looked around to figure out who had shook him awake and realized a boy his own age was staring at his from the bottom of his bed. Al had no doubt the boy was Blaise's son. He had the same raven colored hair, dark skin, chocolate eyes, and high cheekbones as his father.

"So you're Al?" He asked with a smile. "My names Angelo, nice to meet you."

"You too," Al mumbled in his shyness. He meant it, though. He was thrilled that their was a boy his own age around and, if first impressions had anything to do with it, he was sure to get along well with Angelo.

"Mum sent me upstairs to see if you'd come down for lunch. She keeps going on about how pale you look so I wouldn't refuse if I were you."

Al agreed to come not only to please Mrs. Zabini. He was surprised how hungry he really was. It made sense since he hadn't had much to eat in the past week. He beat Angelo down the spiral staircase and stopped dead at the kitchen door.

Al's appetite left him as he caught a glimpse of the man. He had a pale, pointed face and silvery blue eyes. His slicked back hair and haughty smirk made Al sure it was the man his father described with the utmost loathing. Their was no mistaking it, this had to be Draco Malfoy, his father's arch nemesis.

_I meant to write about all three but kind of got caught up on Al. I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review either way. Suggestions are both helpful and appreciated. Thanks again and see you guys for chapter three. With the direction this story's heading, it's safe to say it will probably revolve around Al with some James and Lily involved. _

_I'm aiming for a time skip with Al getting to Hogwarts around chapter four or five._


End file.
